The Darkness inside Ourselves
by Braveheart of Shadowclan
Summary: The heat was blazing. Killing them, their prey, drying up their water. Thrushstar had no choice but to attack Shadowclan in hopes their territory had prey and water. It was supposed to be silent. Sneak in. Sneak out. The battle turned dark as cats died. The two clans hate each other more than ever. Will a forbidden love bring them together? Or push them further apart. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

 **Skyclan**

Leader Ebonystar- Sleek, black furred shecat

Deputy Snowripple- Large, white thick-furred tom

Medicine Cat Tanglefoot- Brown and gray tabby tomcat with knots in his fur

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Eaglestep- White tomcat with brown patches

Slatewind- Yellow eyed tomcat with grey and black fur

Swallowpelt- Slim brown tabby shecat apprentice Oakpaw

Embergaze- black and white shecat with brilliant amber eyes apprentice Frogpaw

Pinemist- Fluffy cream colored tom

Beefoot- Orange tabby tomcats apprentice Sandpaw

Foxflower- Red, black and cream tortoiseshell apprentice Frostpaw

Archclaw- Thickset Tiger-striped tomcat

Raggedsong- Large gray tabby tom

Elmfur- Brown shecat with white paws

Doeflight- Pretty silver shecat

Queens Plumcoat- (Moosekit)

Orchidskip- (Stonekit, Lichenkit, Pigeonkit)

Elders (Toms and shecats that are retired warriors or medicine cats)

Birchfur- Silver tabby shecat

Sunpuddle- Yellow tomcat with black ears

 **Shadowclan**

Leader Hollowstar- Gray tabby tom

DeputyRosepatch- Cream and yellow splotched she cat

Medicine Cat Thorndust- pale yellow shecat s apprentice Condorpaw

Warriors (Toms and shecats without kits)

Firefoot- Handsome red tomcat

Fernglow- Blueish shecat with black paws and chest apprentice Petalpaw

Flyflank- dusty brown tomcat with white belly

Vineleg- Light gray tabby shecat

Aspenfleck- Slim white shecat with gray dapples

Swirltooth- Orange and white tortoiseshell shecat apprentice Feralpaw

Beaverfang - Dark brown tomcat with large canine teeth

Hornetstorm- Longfurred large cream colored tabby tomcat apprentice Twilightpaw

Beetletail- Sleek,black tom

Swiftheart- Black shecat with splotches of white and golden eyes

Queens Antdapple- Longfurred tabby shecat (Haykit,Poppykit,Wheatkit)

Finchpool- Gray shecat (Oatkit)

Elders (Toms and shecats that are retired warriors or medicine cats)

Ashenpelt- Gray tabby tom

Softspark- Bright orange shecat

Nettleleaf- Tan and black calico shecat

 **Riverclan**

Leader Greenstar- Tabby and white shecat with startlingly green eyes

Deputy Sedgesky- Pale tabby shecat with black stripes

Medicine Cat Logpelt- Brown tomcat with golden eyes apprentice Minnowpaw

Warriors (Toms and shecats without kits)

Milkstep- Longfurred white shecat apprentice Waterpaw

Mottlespring- Large mottled gray tomcat

Voleheart- Brown tom with white paws and green eyes apprentice Lilypaw

Shadypelt- Black tabby shecat with gold banded tail

Foxstripe- Black tomcat with a ginger stripe down his back apprentice Mintpaw

Maplestorm- Sleek brown tabby shecat apprentice Snowpaw

Leopardfang- Slim yellow shecat with rare leopard spots

Pebblefoot- Gray tabby tom with black paws

Swanspots- Longfurred black shecat with white spots

Heronclaw- Dark tabby tom

Queens Waspshine- Bright orange shecat( Poolkit and Eelkit)

Mistlegs- Slim light gray shecat( Webkit, Whitekit and Streamkit)

Kinkwhisker-Black tabby shecat with bent whiskers( Driftkit)

Elders (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Speckledpelt- Tortishell shecat with white chest

Grassthroat- Blue-gray tom

Lizardtail- Dark red shecat with a very short tail

 **Windclan**

Leader Sheepstar- Gray tabby shecat

Deputy Fawnthroat- Small tan shecat with white throat

Medicine Cat Harebreeze- Brown and white tom apprentice Hawkpaw

Warriors (toms and shecats without kits)

Falconpelt- Dark brown tomcat

Smallclaw- mottled gray and brown tom apprentice Amberpaw

Larkflower- pretty pale gray shecat

Cloudfoot- Lithe, brown shecat with white paws

Lightningfur- Longfurred, yellow tabby tom

Ryetail- Red shecat with light orange tail apprentice Adderpaw

Patchwind-Ginger and white splotched tom

Birdstripe- Dark gray shecat with white stripe down back

Weaselleap- Pale tabby tom apprentice Larchpaw

Darkclaw- Black tom

Queens Mallowfrost- Longfurred dark gray shecat(Rabbitkit, Ratkit)

Rapidstep- very fast brown shecat(Acornkit,Brownkit,Mosskit)

Elders (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Sunnystep- pale ginger and yellow tom

Gorsewhisker- gray tabby tom

Blossomstrike- Tortoiseshell and white shecat

 **Thunderclan**

Leader Blazestar- White and ginger splotched tom

Deputy Branchtail- Dark brown tom with unusually fluffy tail

Medicine Cat Weedfur- Pale tabby shecat with long fur

Warriors (toms and shecats without kits)

Finchstrike- Bright ginger tomcat apprentice Sprucepaw

Cherrypelt- Pretty tortishell shecat

Ravenfoot- Small,pure black shecat apprentice Bravepaw

Quailfeather- Energetic shecat with long, white fur

Badgerflank- Black tom with white stripe across one side

Rowanscar- Large reddish-brown tom with scar above one eye

Nightstep- White shecat with black paws

Mintfur- Gray tabby tom with dark gray chest

Furzestorm- Spiky furred dark gray tom apprentice Applepaw

Owlsong-Mottled brown and black tom

Queens Daisywing- Light orange shecat(Flamekit,Cypresskit)

Dapplelight- Slim tortishell shecat(Smokekit,Mallowkit,Tawnykit,Morningkit)

Elders (Former warriors and queens now retired)

Squirreltuft- Very fluffy brown shecat

Flamecloud- Bright ginger tom with a white belly

Prologue

The greenleaf night was hot. They had all been. Thrushstar contemplated as he lay a few tail-lengths away from his deputy Ebonystorm. He stretched up his head and gazed at his warriors, strewn across the clearing in Skyclan camp, pressed into the sandy earth praying that it would cool their heated bodies. He shifted. A thought flashed through his mind as quick as a bird. How had he not thought of it before! He leaped to his paws eliciting a curious stare from the several of his warriors who were alert enough to notice a change in their surroundings.

Ebonystorm tilted her head. "What is it Thrushstar" she croaked, her voice strained from lack of water and prey.

"Shadowclan has watery marshes that surely will have survived the heat of this greenleaf, they will have fresh-kill, water and shade in their pine forests! We shall attack tonight!"

Alarmed at this declaration of war, a well-respected senior warrior struggled to her paws.

'Thrushstar, think before you act rashly," Birchfur snapped in a voice as brittle as a snapping branch. "It Shadowclan truly has all that they say you have then surely our warriors will be far weaker than theirs. We will be torn apart!"

Thrushstar opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Birchfur. "No! We must survive unitl leaf bare which is a mere moon away! The rain will come and the temperatures will cool. This is the only way."

By now, all of the warriors in the clearing had their wide eyes fixed on the arguing cats in the center of camp.

"You dare disobey the word of your leader!" hissed Thrushstar dangerously. "You were once a great warrior Birchfur, but I think age has addled your brains. You are no longer fit to serve as a warrior of Skyclan. I wish you many moons of peace as an elder" he purred the last part with venomous pleasure.

Shock flashed in the old cat's eyes, but she dipped her head in assent. "Your pride will be your downfall Thrushstar, I wish you luck in the battle, for the sake of my clanmate's lives"

Without casting the silver tabby a second glance he turned back to his clan. "Prepare for battle!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thrushstar lifted his tail in a signal for his clan to halt. Beside him Ebonystorm echoed the movement to make sure the clan had to be deadly silent if this was to go acording to plan. He and Ebonystorm had decided to sneak into their territory and spray their scent marks around a portion of their marshes that was closest to Skyclan's borders. If they were caught, then it would mean combat, but Thrushstar had confidence that his warriors were the strongest, bravest and most skilled in the forest. He thronged among his warriors, whispering words of encouragement to the younger warriors and exchanging nods of repspect from senior ones. He kinked his tail over his back and his clan desecened into the thick of Shadowclans marsh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle cries rang out on all sides of Thrushstar and he flattened his ears to his head, feeling his lips instinctively curl back from his teeth. They had almost made it! He silently cursed himself for being so careless as to not set a watch as Skyclan bounded out of the marshes, heading for camp.

"Shadowclan attack!" Thrushstar heard Hollowstar, leader of Shadowclan's deep yowl sound out.

He knew there was no need to instruct his warriors on what to do, they were desperate for that territory. Pride burned in his stomach as he saw his warriors leap fearlessly into battle with Shadowclan, although the cats that inhabited the marshes and pine forests were no doubt twice as strong.

Thrushstar shoved aside a thick-furred orange and cream warrior, pausing as he saw Ebonystorm grappling with a red shecat. His nod of approval as he watched his deputy fight was overtaken by horror as she bit down on the Shadowclan cat's spine and threw the limp body away. What had he done! This was not supposed to be a battle in which cats were killed! This was all his fault! He should have listened to Birchfur, his mother had always been right before and it was foolish for him to not have listened now.

"Skyclan re-" his command was cut short as a powerful Shadowclan tom barreled into him. The tom sunk his claws deep into Thrushstar's throat and the Skyclan leader breathed no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Shadowclan Camp_

"Duskfeather, Spiderface, and Mintwhisker, we wish you well on your journey to Starclan. May you have sun to warm your backs and prey to hunt. You will be missed." Hollowstar sat down heavily next to his dead mate, Duskwhisker. A small black and white apprentice crouched beside him buried her nose into her dead mother's shoulder fur. Anger swamped Hollowstar, this battle had been unjust and many had died for it. This poor apprentice had lost both her mother, Mintwhisker, and her father, Spiderface in one night. His own son, Firepaw, lay beside the little apprentice with his muzzle resting on Duskfeather's back. It was a terrible, terrible night in Shadowclan, and despite himself, Hollowstar found himself hoping that Skyclan had not lost cats. Shadowclan had won. That was enough. No cat deserved to go through this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Skyclan Camp_

Birchfur's legs buckled beneath her at the sight of her son being laid down in the clearing.

"It was his last life." Tanglefoot mewed sorrowfully. "There is nothing I can do."

"We must go to the Moonstone at once." meowed Ebonystar. "If Skyclan is weak, Shadowclan will try to attack. "

She dipped her head, touching her nose to Birchfur's ear and then to her dead leader's scruff.

"I am so sorry Birchfur."

To her surprise Birchfur turned suddenly to hear and quietly, so no one else would hear she growled. "There will come a time when killing will bring you pride, you will believe it is proper vengeance. You have killed once already Ebonystorm. Do not continue down that path."

Ebonystorm swallowed. "I will never find pride in killing another cat, I never meant to kill Duskfeather, it was an accident in the heat of a battle. I am a good cat. I promise


	2. Chapter One

Ebonystar woke high in an oak tree with sunlight warming her sleek, black fur. As her amber eyes blinked open she saw a tortoiseshell she-cat perched in front of her near the end of the thick branch. As the she-cat turned towards her Ebonystar gasped. "Goldenbelly? But, you, you died,"

"How dim are you? You're in Starclan!" Goldenbelly snapped.

The leader of Skyclan purred. She had missed Goldenbelly's sharp tongue.

"It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Ebonystar exclaimed.

Her mother's gaze softened slightly. "Oh my daughter I have missed you too,"

"This must be a message from Starclan, what do you need to tell me?" Ebonystar asked excitedly.

The tortishell she-cat hesitated. "I am not supposed to be speaking with you right now. But, I had to warn you. There will come a time when grief will be all you know. You cannot let it tear apart your clan Ebonystar!"

Ebonystar opened her jaws to respond but before she could dark shadows charged across her vision.

"No!" Goldenbelly wheezed. "They are coming." Her voice faded as Ebonystar sank into darkness. "Be strong! Remember that -" Her mew was cut off as a rasping voice pierced Ebonystar's ear fur.

"You will have nothing left little she-cat. You won't hide from us! You'll come running to us to seek revenge upon those who have wronged you. Ha! No cat can hide from the darkness inside themselves…"

Ebonystar jerked awake. Her heart pounded with fear. What was going to happen to her clan! She had seen her mother, but then that voice telling her no cat can hide from the darkness inside themselves… Ebonystar shivered,she couldn't tell anyone about this dream. How could she? No one would trust her.

Shaking off her dream, Ebonystar padded out of her den that was supported by the large oak tree in the camp. She looked around her clan, Skyclan, with pride. The black shecat scanned the clearing for her mate, Eaglestep, and her kits Copperkit, Fieldkit and Onyxkit( Sloekit instead of Onyxkit?). When her amber gaze spotted them her heart felt lighter. She trotted up to the splotched brown and white tom who was giving badger rides to Fieldkit. Her mate glanced up and shook Fieldkit from his shoulders.

The amber-eyed shecat purred a greeting " Eaglestep! How are the kits?"

" They woke me up before sunrise this morning begging for badger rides.' He groaned. " But I love them anyways" Eaglestep mewed affectionately.

Ebonystar sighed with joy and closed her eyes, she wished she could freeze this moment and come back to it whenever she wanted. The sun had just risen above the tall, leafy trees and lighted on the clearing causing dappling shadows across her clans pelts. Dawn patrol was coming into the clearing pushing their way through the young pines that formed the tunnel into camp. Beefoot and Foxflower paced into the clearing looking annoyed with their apprentices Sandpaw and Frostpaw. Sandpaw and Frostpaw were arguing about who had gotten to the Shadowclan border first.

" I got there first right Beefoot?" Asked Sandpaw, a handsome, yellow tabby tom.

" If it makes the both of you be quiet, then yes you were there first!" Snapped Beefoot.

Frostpaw a near white coated she-cat gasped " No! I did"

" You are driving everycat crazy! Go burn off some energy hunting for ticks in the elders den"

Grumbling, the young cats ran off. Ebonystar went up to Foxflower who had led the patrol.

" How did it go? Any scents of Shadowclan straying over the border?" said Ebonystar.

" No none. Everything's fine. We saw a fair amount of prey there and I was wondering if I could take a hunting patrol up there later or join one?" Foxflower asked.

The leader of Skyclan gazed at her thoughtfully, " I suppose. Snowripple organized a hunting patrol towards that area later, if Frostpaw is feeling up to it take her too" .

" Of course. Sounds great! Thanks Ebonystar!" Foxflower answered.

"Actually I think I'll come too. I will have Pinemist lead it he, is our newest warrior and I want to see how he does." Ebonystar meowed.

"Okay. Do you want me to tell him?"

"Yes, please and send Snowripple to my den."

"Sure Ebonystar."

Ebonystar sat outside her den waiting for Snowripple. When a muscular, thickfurred white tomcat strolled into view she stood up. He arrived at her den and dipped his head.

"Ebonystar. You wanted to see me?" Snowripple asked

"Yes we have to decide who will be going to the Gathering tonight. Obviously Pinemist since he is being announced as a warrior,Tanglefoot, you and I but who else do you think.?"

"Well Oakpaw and Frostpaw went last time so Frogpaw and Sandpaw would be good choice," Snowripple advised.

"Yes and I think we will send Slatewind,Foxflower, Doeflight and Swallowpelt," Ebonystar decided.

"Okay. Is there anything else?" The white furred tom asked his leader.

"Just inform the cats who we decided on that they are going to the Gathering. Also tell Foxflower that instead of going on that hunting patrol to do a little battle training with Frostpaw," The black-furred shecat paused for a breath thinking for a moment.

"Oh yes! I am taking Foxflower's place on the hunting patrol by the Shadowclan border and I wanted to add Pinemist to it. Just so I could see how he is doing," said Ebonystar.

"Very that is all I am going out on a border patrol," Snowripple responded.

Ebonystar loped behind Pinemist letting the cream colored tom lead the way to the Shadowclan border. He was doing an extremely thorough job she thought to herself, doubling back if he thought he caught an unfamiliar scent or sight. The patrol slowed to a walk. Archclaw fell in step beside her.

" I think I taught him well, don't you?" He said with a tone of self-congratulation. His leader looked over at him, she had never really liked Archclaw even though he was Eaglestep's brother. Archclaw was a touch to arrogant and self-absorbed for her taste. Luckily, Pinemist did not take after in temperament but had all of his mentors tracking and hunting skills.

"I suppose you did," Ebonystar murmured. Archclaw seemed satisfied with this response.

" It's going to be a nice night for a Gathering," The tiger striped tom meowed.

His leader glanced around, yes she silently agreed. The leafy, light green oak trees gave way to dark, spiky pines as they neared the Shadowclan border. It was just past sunhigh and the bright sun was beating down comfortably on their backs. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight. But Starclan can send clouds to cover the moon if they are displeased at the gathering Ebonystar reminded herself. She shivered a little in the warm air. She hoped that didn't happen.

They had reached the border and Ebonystar hurried forward to walk beside Pinemist, glad she had an excuse to separate from Archclaw

"Pinemist! You are doing well!" exclaimed Ebonystar.

" Thanks Ebonystar!" Pinemist looked around to make sure Archclaw was out of earshot before saying, embarrassedly

" I was nervous when you said you wanted to watch me. I thought I had done something wrong."

"No!No! To be honest I wanted to go hunting around here and decided I may as well look in on you and see how you were doing as a warrior," Ebonystar replied.

"Oh ok," said Pinemist.

"Hey I think I saw a vole under that bush over there," mewed Ebonystar.  
" Thanks I'll go see if I can catch it!"

Ebonystar was almost over the border now she noted and took a step back opening her mouth to taste the air. Suddenly a familiar scent bathed her mouth growing stronger as she padded toward the border. No. It couldn't be. Over the border? What would he be doing in Shadowclan's territory? He must have had good reason, maybe he saw a kit in trouble. But, then Eaglestep would have mentioned that of course…. wouldn't he have. Pinemist had caught his vole and was coming over here! She must distract him or he would notice!

"Uhh, Pinemist! Hey umm go back to camp with Archclaw I will be right behind you I am just going to catch to try and catch a mouse, my kits love them." Ebonystar called to him.

"Sure Ebonystar. We will see you when you return. Good luck catching your mouse!" Pinemist said.

"Archclaw!" Ebonystar heard him cry "We are going back to camp,"

"Let's go," Archclaw mewed.

The black-pelted shecat felt her lips pull back into a snarl. She couldn't believe Eaglestep! He was lying to her all the time! How could she know he wasn't lying about everything. The kits! Were they safe with him?! Ebonystar cast the thought away. Eaglestep truly loved Copperkit, Onyxkit and Fieldkit even if he didn't love her.

The leader of Skyclan breathed deeply deciding to catch at least something if not a mouse to bring home as a treat to her kits. Ebonystar caught sight of a magpie sitting in a maple tree and stealthily started to climb towards it.

She edged out onto a strong branch just above where the magpie sat. Her eyes narrowed and she flexed her claws preparing to drop onto the magpie. The bird seemed to sense her presence and with a loud squawk, spread its wings to take off. She was too fast for it. With a leap that the Skyclan cats are famed for, she sprang off her hind legs and landed squarely on the birds back, killing it with a bite to the back of the neck. Pleased, Ebonystar jumped down from the tree and buried her prey.

The black-pelted cat slunk over to the Shadowclan border praying that no patrols came this way. She crouched by the bush where Eaglestep's scent was. Ebonystar opened her jaws and tasted the air. Yes, the scent grew stronger the closer she went to the Shadowclan border. Eaglestep had definitely crossed the border here many times. There was no way Shadowclan didn't know about this. Ebonystar was furious. What was he doing!? He could be passing information about Skyclan! She paused; it felt like her heart was shattering. Eaglestep was the love of her life and he had betrayed her. Ebonystar shook her head, trying to clear it. First, she had to talk to Eaglestep and be sure there was no misunderstanding.

Ebonystar stalked into camp with her magpie dangling from her jaws and sought out her kits. She saw them playing with Moosekit while Plumcoat looked on. They seemed to be playing an intense game of moss ball. She purred as Copperkit batted the ball to Onyxkit, squealing with joy. Ebonystar bounded across the clearing and greeted Plumcoat.

"Plumcoat, have you seen Eaglestep?" She inquired.

"He went out a while ago to hunt. He will probably be back soon," mewed Plumcoat.

"Thanks. And thanks for watching my kits for a while too," Ebonystar said to her friend.

She walked over to her kits who had abandoned their game and wandered over to say hi to her. The amber-eyed she-cat bent down and lay the magpie in front of them.

Copperkit bounced up to her. "Ebonystar! Is that for us!"

"Yes little one. I caught this for all of you!" Ebonystar responded cheerfully.

She spent some time with her kits, all of them purring when Fieldkit somehow got feathers caught in her claws. The sun sunk lower in the sky her kits started to yawn and stumble towards the nursery. As Ebonystar said good-night to them, licking them softly on their fluffy heads, she heard pounding pawsteps at the entrance of camp.

Eaglestep had returned from his jaws he held a large starling which he dropped onto the fresh-kill pile with pride. Ebonystar stood up and made to walk over to him but Snowripple stepped towards her.

"Ebonystar, it is time to leave for the Gathering," Snowripple mewed.

Frustration pricked at Ebonystar, she had wanted to talk to Eaglestep before Skyclan left for the Gathering. Now it would have to wait until they returned.

Snowripple rounded up the cats attending the Gathering and led the way through the young pines towards the Thunderclan border. The moon had risen high into the velvety black night shining down on the group of cats as the padded towards the Fourtrees. Ebonystar found herself next to Slatewind, a young gray and black tom who had been made a warrior a few moons ago.

"Do you think Shadowclan will be there?" Slatewind asked.

Ebonystar glanced at him surprised by his question, "I don't see why they wouldn't be."

" course. All of the clans come to the Gathering," He meowed sounding flustered.

Ebonystar shot another look at him. He couldn't know about Eaglestep crossing the border, the warrior would have come to her and said something. maybe something else was going on? She had always made a point to get to know everybody in her clan. However, since she had her kits her focus had been more on them rather than every cat in the clan. Slatewind was quick to act and confident that he was in the right most of the time. This made him a superb fighter and forced him to think on his paws.

Ebonystar nodded to Slatewind and sped up to trot beside Snowripple.

"Snowripple what do you think of Slatewind?" She mewed

"Well, he is an excellent fighter and I believe he is fiercely loyal to the warrior code and Skyclan," the white tom responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well he asked-"  
Ebonystar was cut off by the excited yowl of Frogpaw. "We're here! Skyclan have arrived!" The young cat screeched.

Every head at the Fourtrees turned to peer through the trees to see what the racket was.

A hotheaded Riverclan apprentice sneered back loudly."Oh yes we can hear you! I'm sure you must be such an asset to your clan in battle, announcing your arrival to your enemies!"

Frogpaw shrank back in embarrassment as a white shecat came forward and cuffed the Riverclan cat around the head.

"Waterpaw! Stop this at once! Come over here and socialize like the well-mannered cat I'm trying to teach you to be! Clearly you need some work!"

This time it was Waterpaw's turn to shrink back into the crowd, though he threw a mocking glance at Frogpaw before he disappeared.

Ebonystar gazed down at the Fourtrees for a moment wondering if the Shadowclan cats knew that Eaglestep was crossing their border. She felt at tail touch her shoulder and she started bewildered.

It was Snowripple. "Ebonystar? Shall we go down now?"

For a moment the black she-cat felt overwhelmed. Then she pushed it away the dream and whatever was going on with Eaglestep could wait

She took a breath and signaled for her clan to flood into the Fourtrees.

 **AN: Some of these chapters are just as long as this one. Should I split them into seperate chapters?**


	3. Christmas Special!

**AN: This has nothing to do with the story, it is just a oneshot of Ebonystorm, her first apprentice Swallowpaw, and Eaglestep.**

 **Merry Christmas if you celebrate it!**

"Very good Swallowpaw!' came the encouraging mew from her mentor, Ebonystorm.

"No it wasn't" she wailed mutinously. "I'm never going to be able to fight!"

She was hopeless! All of the other apprentices were far ahead of her in battle training and she was sure her mentor knew it. Ebonystorm was just trying to make her feel better.

Ebonystorm sighed as she saw her apprentice slouch over to her sister, Emberpaw, whose mentor was none other than the infuriating Eaglestep. He was always trying to show off how much better his apprentice was doing in training and he was right. Ebonystorm blamed herself for her unmotivated, lazy apprentice. Swallowpaw was terrible in combat, she just simply showed no interest whatsoever in attempting to compete with her clanmates. A growl threatened to bubble to the surface when she saw Eaglestep saunter over to her.

"So, how did Swallowpaw's training go today?" he questioned mildly.  
"Fine!" Ebonystorm snapped in return. 'Why wouldn't it?"

" Well you know, it you ever need help with her you could always stop by and watch Emberpaw and I train." he meowed with a smirk.

"You insufferable little-" she was cut off as he spoke again.

"All right, all right! Maybe that was a little too . But really, let someone help you, your too proud Ebonystorm, everyone needs to ask for help sometimes."

"That may be true, but I will never, hear me, never ask for _your_ help" she spat venemously.

He merely swished his tail looking unbothered and bounced to his paws.

Before he walked off he turned back to her. "If you ask me, she isn't doing well in training because she doesn't remember what she is fighting for."

 _The next day_

"I'm sorry Ebonystorm, I just can't do it!" Swalllowpaw whimpered.

"You didn't even try," Ebonystorm hissed to quietly for her apprentice to catch.

"Let me try again"  
"No, we are going to try something else," said Ebonystorm. "Recite the warrior code."

"Defend your clan, even with your life," began Swallowpaw with a bored tone.

"That right there, did you hear that, defend your clan even with your life, that is your motivation, to protect your clan, fight off other clans, rogues, other animals. If you don't know how to do that, you will fail the code and your clan."  
"But, Ebonystorm no one ever attacks, the clans are at peace and any badgers and foxes were driven out long ago," replied her apprentice

"Trust me, the clans are never at peace for long, there will always be battles, clashes over borders and prey. And animals move about all the time Swallowpaw, they don't care about scent marks! They will be back."

The brown tabby looked doubtful, but dipped her head. "Okay Ebonystorm, whatever you say."

They made their way back to camp, threading their way through the tall, broad oak trees that grew in this part of Skyclan's territory. Ebonystorm and Swallowpaw were nearing camp when a cream colored blur raced towards them.

Pinepaw, who had been apprenticed to Archclaw a mere two days before, skidded to a stop beside them, out of breath.

"Ebonystorm, Swallowpaw, come quickly Riverclan is attacking!'

Ebonystorm whirled around "Swallowpaw, go back to camp with Pinepaw."

"But -"  
"No! You do not know how to fight! Go back to camp NOW!"

Both of the apprentices took off in the direction of camp while Ebonystar dashed to the Riverclan border to aid her clanmates.

Yowls of rage and triumph ripped through the air and the scent of blood lingered in the afternoon sky. Ebonystorm leapt into battle crashing into a gray, tabby tom. She dug her front claws into his shoulder fur and scrabbled at his sides and back with her ferocious hind talons. He roared in anger and managed to shake her from his shoulders, swatting at her desperately with his front paws. Calmly, Ebonystorm ducked away, reared up, and brought her front paws down, hard, on the already weak tom, he crumpled to the ground. Slightly alarmed, Ebonystorm sniffed him, confirmed that he wasn't dead, then turned to survey the battle. It seemed like there were more Riverclan than Skyclan at the moment but Skyclan was winning. Even as she looked, more Riverclan cats fled from the infuriated Skyclan warriors.

Pain flashed through her and she found herself pinned under a pale she-cat with black stripes, Sedgesky, the Riverclan deputy. Ebonystorm bit Sedgesky's paw viciously, but the deputy didn't even seem to notice. She attempted to throw the bigger she cat off with her hind legs, but Sedgesky barely moved. With a smirk on her face she leaned down, jaws wide, to deliver a death bite to Ebonystorm.

"No!" came a cy of fury.

A moment later Sedgesky was barreled off of Ebonystorm and lay pinned beneath Eaglestep. He delivered several stinging blow and bites to the deputy before she threw him off and bolted back to Riverclan territory. Seeing that their deputy had run, Riverclan began to flee too, soon all that was left of them was their blood on the ground.

Breathing hard the cats congregating, congratulating each other and checking their clanmates for wounds before heading back. On the walk back, Ebonystorm felt a small presence at her side, curious she swiveled her head and found herself face to face with a small, brown, tabby face.

"Swallowpaw! Were you at the battle?" she growled threateningly.  
"Yes Ebonystorm I was! And I remembered everything you taught me! It came to me when I needed it and I wanted to fight! I wanted to protect my clan with my life! I wasn't scared, not even a little bit," Swallowpaw mewed excitedly. "I'm sorry I seemed like such a failure before, I didn't know why I had to fight, I didn't have the reason to try. But now I do. I promise I will be the best apprentice ever Ebonystar!"

Ebonystorm purred. "Good, I'm glad you finally realized your clan is worth fighting for. But don't ever disobey my orders again!"

"Oh yeah. By the way Ebonystorm, I think Eaglestep likes you," the younger cat meowed slyly before hurrying back to chatter about the battle with Emberpaw.

Ebonystorm jerked her head up to find Eaglestep staring at her. _Well, he did save me from Sedgesky, maybe he isn't so bad after all..._


	4. Chapter Two

A/N: I know it's been forever since I last updated! Sorry! In this chapter we meet a few more main characters. Thanks for the reviews!

Swiftheart turned her golden eyes towards the Great Rock where Hollowstar, her leader, was stepping forward to speak.

" This leaf-bare was hard and we lost two kits to greencough," he mewed, glancing sympathetically over to Finchpool. Finchpool had lost two kits, Mistkit and Wolfkit to the horrifying illness. "But Shadowclan are recovering and we have a new litter! Haykit,Poppykit and Wheatkit were born to Antdapple, and Vineleg is moving into the nursery," Hollowstar announced. "New-leaf has come to our marshes and pine forest and prey is running well. I have nothing further to report, Shadowclan are well," The gray tabby stepped back and Redstar of Windclan padded forward to give his report.

Swiftheart turned to exchange a questioning look with her friend Fernglow. Why hadn't Hollowstar mentioned Eaglestep? Eaglestep had promised he would tell his clan that he was moving to Shadowclan before this Gathering. Fernglow shrugged and fixed her gaze on Redstar.

The leaders finished their reports and leaped down from the Great Rock. Swiftheart enjoyed listening to how the other clans were but her favorite part of a Gathering was when they were allowed to speak to cats of different clans and get to know them. She stopped by a group of Windclan apprentices who had foolishly decided to challenge two Skyclan cats to a jumping contest.

"You'd think those Windclan cats would have more sense than to challenge _Skyclan_ cats to a jumping contest." Swiftheart jumped at the deep mew beside her ear and whirled about to find herself facing a large tom with black and grey fur.

"Uh, yes I suppose" she stammered. What was wrong with her! The way he was staring at her made the shecat uncomfortable.

"I wonder who will win!" he joked.

Suddenly Swiftheart felt more at ease "I'm sure that Windclan apprentice will!"

The tom's whiskers twitched and his eyes sparkled.

"A Shadowclan cat with a sense of humor! I didn't know that could happen!" he said. "My name is Slatewind by the way"

Swiftheart pretended to be offended "What's that supposed to mean! Shadowclan cats are funny too! I'm Swiftheart."

Slatewind opend his mouth to say something but was cut off when a cat called his name.

"Slatewind! We are leaving!" a pretty gray tabby, Doeflight, yowled to him.

"I'll be there before you can say mouse!" the handsome gray and black tom called back. "It was great to meet you Swiftheart, I hope we can speak again soon,"

The Shadowclan shecat dipped her head to him. "Yes. Maybe I'll see you next Gathering,"

Slatewind bounded off to join Doeflight and head back to camp. Swiftheart watched them go her heart giving a strange twist as she saw Doeflight laying her tail across Slatewind's back. She almost felt relieved when she saw the tomcat turn around and glance back at her, Doeflight's tail falling from his shoulders. The black and white pelted shecat shook herself. She could hear Rosepatch, Shadowclan's deputy, calling for her.

As Swiftheart joined her clan, walking back to their camp Fernglow fell in beside her.

"So who was that good-looking cat from Skyclan you were talking to," her friend teased. "Seems like you were both having a good time!"

"Shut up Fernglow! He's from Skyclan! And even if he was Shadowclan I wouldn't like him!" Swiftheart growled.

"Fine! That's probably for the best I heard from Foxflower that Doeflight's been padding after him for moons," she said.

Swiftheart chose to ignore this, and eager to change the subject said. "Why didn't Hollowstar say that Eaglestep was leaving Skyclan and joining us?"

Fernglow tilted her head and then meowed. "I think he wanted Ebonystar

to announce it because Eaglestep is still a Skyclan cat so it is her news."

Swiftheart pondered this for a moment. "Yes, that makes sense. So why didn't she say that Eaglestep was leaving?"

"Swiftheart your head must be in the clouds! Obviously Eaglestep hasn't told his clan that he is leaving yet!"

"Right. Of course that must be it. Hollowstar is going to be angry with Eaglestep for not telling Skyclan that he's leaving"  
"He will be I am sure, but our leader is sensible. If a strong warrior wants to join us he won't turn that down." Fernglow reasoned.

Swiftheart nodded "Well we're home . I'm so exhausted I could sleep for a moon!

Fernglow purred with amusement "See you in the morning!"

Swiftheart yawned and stretched in her comfortable nest made from bracken, moss and pine needles. Rosepatch, stuck her head into the warriors den.

"Swiftheart,Firefoot. Your joining Hornetstorm and Twilightpaw on a hunting patrol. Try over by the Skyclan border no cat has hunted there for a while." Rosepatch ordered

Swiftheart nodded, yawning again as she prodded Firefoot with a front paw.

"Firefoot! Wake up you great lump we're hunting," she mewed sleepily.

The red tom sprang to his paws, looking about wildly. "What's going on! What happened!"

Swiftheart snorted. "Firefoot calm down! I just woke you up to go hunting,"

"Well it felt like a Riverclan attack the way you sliced me with your claw!" the Shadowclan tom mewed indignantly.

"Whatever, we'd better get going or Rosepatch will have our tails," Swiftheart meowed.

The pretty black and white she-cat shook out her pelt, blinking in the sunlight. She spotted Hornetstrom striding towards her with Twilightpaw right behind him.

"You took your time," the large,cream colored tom huffed.

Swiftheart and Firefoot rolled their eyes, every cat in the clan knew that Hornetstrom had a good heart, however stern he may seem. The four cats headed towards through the pine forest to the Skyclan border.

"Now, Twilightpaw, what can you scent?" Hornetstorm said to his apprentice.

Twilightpaw parted her jaws and mewed. "Vole under that holly bush,"

"Well scented," Her mentor praised her. "Now see if you can catch it,"

The young cat nodded vigorously and dropped into a hunting crouch.

"Hornetstorm, I'm going to try by the King Pine," Swiftheart said.

"Okay, sounds good. We will meet back here at sunhigh," The big tom instructed her.

Swiftheart nodded and slipped away into the undergrowth headed for the largest pine in the forest, nearer to the Skyclan border. She spotted a large squirrel in the King Pine and immediately dropped into a crouch. She slunk to the base of the tree and stealthily started to ascend. The pretty shecat glanced upwards, she could see the fluffy tail of the squirrel bobbing just above her. Swiftheart leapt from branch to branch, following it. The furry, gray creature paused, and triumph swelled in her. Then, she heard a loud crunching noise below her and a black head appeared on the ground.

"Swiftheart! I didn't know Shadowclan cats could climb that high!" It was Slatewind, the Skyclan tom.

"You made that squirrel go even higher!" She yowled angrily.

"Sorry, looks like you lost it," He mewed

Suddenly Swiftheart heard branches clatter above her head, it was the squirrel! It must be one dumb squirrel to hang around, but she wasn't complaining. Shooting a sharp look at Slatewind she jumped to the next branch following it. She was going faster and faster, feeling more and more confident. The thrill of chasing prey was coursing through her blood and she barely heard Slatewind yowling to her to slow down. All at once she caught up to the squirrel and pounced on it. Her eyes widened with alarm as the branch below her started to crack.

"No! Swiftheart! Jump down to the next branch!" Slatewind called to her desperately.

But Swiftheart was frozen in panic. Slatewind realized this and gave a mighty jump into the tree, leaping again and again with his powerful hind legs to reach her. He reached her grabbed her by the scruff dragging her to safety.

She shook herself. "T- Thank you. I would have fallen.." the Shadowclan she-cat trailed off.

Slatewind just nodded. "It's fine, I take it's all right that I crossed the border to save your tail,"

Swiftheart nodded dumbly, following Slatewind down the pine tree. When they reached the bottom Slatewind crossed back over to his side of the border and Swiftheart padded away in search of the rest of the hunting patrol. Slatewind glanced behind him and just before the undergrowth swallowed her up she glanced back as well. He shivered at the strength of her burning,golden gaze. Slatewind wrenched his gaze away and bounded off deeper into his own territory.

Swiftheart opened her mouth, letting the squirrel fall, and tasted the air, searching for Hornetstorm and the others. Catching the scent of Twilightpaw she followed her scent trail until Swiftheart found the young apprentice and her mentor uncovering their prey from earlier. Firefoot came bounding into the clearing his eyes shining with pride as he dropped a long, inky-black snake in front of them.

Swiftheart gasped with alarm. "Firefoot! Did it bite you? How did you catch it?"

"No it didn't touch me!" the orange tom paused for a heartbeat. "Uh I'm not sure how I caught it exactly. What happened is really scary though. I was stalking this fat mouse and I think it was too! So me and the snake lunged at the same time and its head hit my neck so I flung up a paw and well killed it!"

Twilightpaw's eyes were wide with fear and she pressed against Hornetstorm.

"Do you think there are more in the forest?" she whimpered

" If there are they are nowhere near camp and no cat has ever seen one before know. I think if we do not antagonize them then we will be fine," the cream-coloured tom reasoned.

Swiftheart threw a doubtful glance at Hornetstorm, but seeing Twilightpaw's scared face she decided to save her fears for later.

"I suppose we should take it to camp to show everyone what it is and tell them to keep on the lookout for more," Hornetstorm mewed.

" Do you suppose you can eat it?" Firefoot wondered

"You first," scoffed Swiftheart.

"Hmph" he snorted

Swiftheart looked closely at Firefoot, usually he loved to bicker with her. Oh well he was probably just tired from fighting that snake.

The hunting patrol arrived back at camp and Rosepatch greeted them. The cream and yellow splotched she-cat that was also Hornetstorm's littermate nodded in approval to Swiftheart.

" Swiftheart, that looks like a healthy squirrel. Where did your patrol hunt?" The Shadowclan deputy directed her last question at Hornetstorm.

"Around the Skyclan border," her littermate answered.

"It's good to know that the prey is back over there too but try to stay clear of that border for a little while. There is going to be some tension with Eaglestep coming to join us," Rosepatch meowed. "Oh Firefoot's here at last. Are you carrying a snake? Did you kill that!?"

The handsome tom strutted proudly to the center of camp. "Yes! It was I Firefoot the Great that killed the snake who threatened our existence!"

Rosepatch snorted. "Firefoot the Great? Ok you're weird and delusional but we already knew that. I am assuming you did not get bitten?"

Suddenly serious Firefoot nudged her shoulder. "No I'm fine just tired,"

Rosepatch frowned. "Are you sure you're Ok? I know seeing and fighting the snake must have been horrifying but you were not gone long. Go to your den and get some sleep, I'll send Thorndust to check on you in a while."

Swiftheart stepped forward. "Rosepatch. Do you think Hollowstar will really let Eaglestep join Shadowclan? Eaglestep has kits and _Ebonystar_ is his mate! Won't that give Ebonystar reason to hate us? Because we stole her mate and a good warrior from her?"

Rosepatch glared at her. "You should not question you leaders decisions so openly! Hollowstar knows what he is doing,"

Swiftheart dipped her head. "Should I ask Thorndust to check on Firefoot?"

Rosepatch gave a sharp nod. As Swiftheart padded away she glanced over her shoulder and saw unease glimmering in her deputies eyes. Shaking her head the golden-eyed shecat pushed through the tall grass at the entrance to the medicinecat den.

"Thorndust!" she called.

Condorpaw, the medicine cat apprentice trotted towards her, a bundle of sweet-smelling leaves in his mouth.

The apprentice dropped the herbs. "He's in the back, by the store. We are cleaning out the old herbs, be careful not to step in any piles on the way there,"

"Thanks," Swiftheart meowed.

Thorndust looked up from the herbs at her yellow paws. "Swiftheart. What can I do for you?"

"Firefoot was out on a hunting patrol with Hornetstorm,Twilightpaw and I when he came across a snake," the warrior explained. "We weren't out long at all and Firefoot told us he wasn't bitten by the snake. When we arrived back at camp though, he told us he was really tired. Rosepatch wants you to look at him,"

"You should have come straight to me! Did the snake touch him at all? Even the slightest scratch can transfer poison," Thorndust said worriedly.

"He said the snakes head hit him on the neck!" Swiftheart groaned.

"We must check him immediately. Condorpaw!"

"Yes Thorndust?"

"We may have a very ill cat. Make a nest in our den," The medicine-cat ordered.

Condorpaw nodded seriously and hurried to collect moss.

Swiftheart pattered anxiously beside Thorndust to the warriors den. They ducked under the spiky bramble bush where the den was built. Firefoot was asleep at the back of the den his tail curled tightly tightly around his front paws. As she and Thorndust weaved their way through the nests Firefoot was racked by a violent shiver. It was greenleaf! He shouldn't be cold! Swiftheart exchanged a worried look with Thorndust.

"Should I leave?" Swiftheart asked.

"Stay for one more moment I will send you out to tell Hollowstar and Rosepatch if I think he is sick," the medicine cat replied.

Swiftheart nodded fear for her friend making her nauseous. Thorndust crouched beside Firefoot listening to his breathing, which, to Swiftheart's relief sounded strong,steady and clear.

"Firefoot," Thorndust mewed, softly shaking his red-pelted shoulder.

The young tom blinked his eyes open and rasped. "Wow. I have definitely felt better,"

Thorndust was searching for any sign of a snakebite in Firefoot's neck fur. Suddenly she heaved a sigh and beckoned Swiftheart over with her tail. Swiftheart felt sick as she spotted a thin red line across Firefoots neck.

"It's so small and shallow he must not have felt it when the snakes fang scratched him," Thorndust murmured softly so only Swiftheart could hear. "He has a fever and is tired, but other than that nothing is wrong yet. Would you please tell Hollowstar and Rosepatch?"

Swiftheart swallowed hard. "Will...will he die?"

Thorndust met her gaze sorrowfully. "I don't know. I will do the best I can, but I've never had to treat a snake bite before."

Swiftheart walked slowly into the clearing, her tail tip dragging on the soft bed of pine needles. Hollowstar's den was beneath the roots of a large oak tree. The oak tree was where he called clan meetings and at the base of the oak tree was where Rosepatch organized patrols. Hollowstar was talking with Fernglow about Petalpaw, her apprentice.

"Yes I agree Petalpaw is almost ready to be made a warrior her training is coming along great. I watched her battle training yesterday and she was excellent. We can arrange final assessments soon," her leader was saying.

Fernglow nodded happily to Hollowstar and trotted off calling for Petalpaw. Swiftheart approached the gray tabby tom wearily.

"Hollowstar we need to speak,"

"Swiftheart! I heard Firefoot caught the snake that is lying in the clearing,"

"Yes. He did. Hollowstar." the words caught in her throat. Firefoot was his only son and Hollowstar's mate had died last greenleaf in a vicious Skyclan attack. The red toms pelt was the exact same shade as his mother's and he had the same deep blue eyes. "The snake's fang grazed his neck and Firefoot has fallen ill," she blurted out. "Oh Hollowstar I'm so sorry,"

"He reminds me so much of Duskfeather, she looked so much like he does and she had the same light-hearted spirit," Hollowstar sighed. " I'm sorry saying that must make you miss your family,"

Swiftheart flinched as her mind dove into a memory she had tried so hard to forget. It had been the dead of night when Skyclan invaded. Swiftheart had just been made an apprentice that day and it was her first night in the apprentices den with Firefoot, Beetletail and Fernglow. Then they had been Firepaw,Beetlepaw, Fernpaw and Swiftpaw. It was so hot during that greenleaf that the prey was dying of dehydration and there was precious little water. Skyclan had been trying to steal territory from them in hopes that the marshy land held more water and prey. They would have been successful had Beaverfang and Hornetstorm not been night hunting; The two warriors had darted back to camp to alert the clan. Shadowclan drove them out in the end but both sides had lost cats. Swifthearts father,Spiderface, had been killed by a Skyclan warrior in the battle but her mother,Mintwhisker, had died of her wounds after the battle.

Swiftheart shook herself out of her memories. "That was many moons ago," she mewed firmly

Hollowstar nodded "Yes, but that doesn't mean we forget the warriors who have joined Starclan. He was silent for a moment before asking. "Do you know what Thorndust is going to do?"

Swiftheart hesitated. "She's never had to treat a snake bite before, but she will do everything in her power to save him."

Her leader nodded. "I must go see him, thank you for telling me."

Swiftheart watched him go. Asking about Eaglestep could wait until Firefoot made a recovery.

The sun was sinking in the sky as Hollowstar climbed into the oak tree above his den. The cats of Shadowclan settled themselves beneath the oak and fixed their eyes on their leader.

"As I am sure many of you have already heard, Firefoot was injured by a snake. WIth the help of Starclan and Thorndust we hope that he will make a full recovery. When you are in the part of the forest by the King Pine watch for snakes that look like the one in the clearing," Hollowstar announced. "On a happier note we have a new apprentice to be named! Oatkit come forward,"

Oatkit's mother's ,Finchpool, eyes glimmered with pride, but there was sadness in her amber gaze as well. Oatkit's littermates Mistkit and Wolfkit should have been made apprentices beside him. The little tabby was clearly working hard to contain his excitement. His eyes swept the crowd of warriors as though trying to guess which one would be his mentor.

"Oatkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. From this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Oatpaw. Your mentor will be Beetletail. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you,"

"Beetletail, you are prepared to take on your first apprentice. You were well-mentored by Beaverfang and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and brave. You will be the mentor of Oatpaw and I expect that you will pass down all you know to this apprentice.

Both Beetletail and Oatpaw had identical expressions of delight and excitement as Oatpaw stepped forward to touch noses with his new mentor.

"I'll listen to everything you tell me! I want to be the best warrior ever!" the new apprentice was bursting with eagerness.

Beetletail purred with amusement. "Good. We are going to make you the best warrior Shadowclan has ever seen!"

It was a quarter moon later when the storm winds howled as if they were fighting each other. The sky cracked open and rain slammed down onto the earth. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed so near and bright that it illuminated the camp.

Swiftheart was lying in her nest when she heard him. It was Firefoot. The ill tom-cat was thrashing in his nest his eyes wide and wild. Fernglow, who had the nest next to her awoke. When she spotted Firefoot she flew to her paws.

"Swiftheart hold him down so he doesn't hurt himself I'll fetch Thorndust," the blue-furred shecat ordered.

By this time all the cats in the den were up. Aspenfleck helped her half-carry, half-drag Firefoot into the clearing, so he didn't hurt himself on the bramble bush that was their den. Flashes of lightning lit up the terrified faces of the cats gathered in the clearing and Thorndust hurrying beside Fernglow towards them. Hollowstar was racing from his den, desperate to help his son. Thorndust had sunk down beside Firefoot and instantly leaped away again as the red tom's paw caught her, claws out, on the side of her face.

"We have to hold him down!" Rosepatch yowled as she lunged for Firefoot's forepaws. Beetletail charged forward and snatched his denmates hind paws.

"What's happening!?" Hollowstar screeched at Thorndust.

The medicine cat shook her head frantically. "The snake venom must have finally reached his bloodstream. The scratch was so shallow and small that it must have taken time to sink in!"

Swiftheart stared at her as the realization struck her like a kick to the belly. Firefoot was going to die. The poison was in his blood. The tom was fighting against Rosepatch and Beetletail now his salivating jaws snapping at them.

"Hollowstar, there is nothing we can do," Thorndust touched laid her tail over her leader's shoulders.

Firefoot's muzzle flew open in a chilling wail of agony that made Swiftheart shiver. For a moment the handsome tom relaxed though pain was etched on his face.

Swiftheart made out one last word. "Father." he groaned.

Hollowstar put no sorrow or fear into his last word for Firefoot only love and pride. Firefoot had nothing to fear where he was going. "Son."

The red tom gave a shuddering gasp before he lay still.

Hollowstar collapsed to the ground next to Firefoot, pushing his nose into his fur. Swiftheart padded over to Thorndust. "We should sit vigil with Hollowstar."

"Yes I suppose we should," Thorndust's eyes glistened with sadness.

"It's not your fault that Firefoot died,"Swiftheart said sorrowfully. "There was nothing you could do to save him,"

The pale yellow she-cat nodded. "I know. I am so sorry that I couldn't though,"

Swiftheart settled onto the ground beside Firefoot. Those who were closest to the cat that died were spending the night beside him; keeping vigil. Other warriors padded by them pushing their noses into Firefoot's cold fur.

Swiftheart heard Swirltooth murmur to Firefoot. "You were such a great friend. When someone was feeling down you knew what to say to lift them up."

"Oh my friend." It was Beetletail who had been an apprentice alongside Firefoot and Swiftheart. The three had been very close "I will miss you so much."

The black tom settled beside Swiftheart and rested his head on his paws.

"Firefoot will never be forgotten Beetletail. He will live on in Starclan and in our hearts," vowed the black and silver shecat.

It seemed as though Starclan themselves was mourning Firefoot as the rain pounded down even harder upon the three cats who lay in the clearing beside the dead Shadowclan warrior.


End file.
